danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SR123
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "User:SR123" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 11:04, December 25, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Hey! Romoving contant for page is vandalism!The poisoner 16:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Map Did you get the look of "your" bridge from me?Caagr98 20:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes Then please draw your own. ok no problem you can copy mine to I prefer to draw my own things. (Except the original map), and you still haven't drawn your own bridge. Read this wiki! This is a french wiki of stick ranger that contains vote!Read it please.SR Fr We need a table and template programmer. Species... I can use your image for my idea.Also,sand dunes int ispired of my mystical dunes?The poisoner 12:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) And why is the green ocean???The poisoner 14:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) OK but Thats not a green ocean, That is a swamp . Thats not mystical dunes thats sand dunes ! SR123 05:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I can make stages?And the castle, my idea for name of it are:Swamp Altar Also, i can make enemy for it?The poisoner 11:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hay. Your map is legendary. Anyway, I have this idea that I don't have time for. Can you make a map expanding from Desert 8 called Dunes? It has 4 stages and the megaboss place is called Sand Castle. (lol) I'm probably going to find other people to work on the whole series and just take credit XD. Just kidding. Ludicrine 16:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh man, I just realised you had a place called mystic dunes... So can you finish the beach map and make the place called Sand Castle? Ludicrine 16:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Aww... fkuc. You made a place called Sand Castle. CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?! :( Ludicrine 16:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ehh!Me also have mistical dunes.You have copy volcano and good monster;(;(;(;(;(!?!?!?!?Thank to not copy Wind Factory(You can make the map),Acid Plant and Wild Street.The poisoner 11:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok i will make the map SR123 12:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :: ::You can make the map of my new series:Surprise Church? :: ::ok SR123 13:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Uncalled For! Okay, SR123. I will give you credit for the scrolling if you put it back. Gosh, you didnt have to be such a big baby about it, you could have just asked. ZoshiX 21:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Virus Can you send me virus weapon pictures for my virus weapons. And check out my virus weapons first.Speddos 20:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Map Your map looks awesome and I wish it was in the real game.Speddos 23:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) HELLO. Volcano map You can make a volcano map?This version:Pascal5333 I would like a lava tunnel, with ennemies!_ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 12:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) What were you thinking? Your name is not Borisken. You just got yourself kicked off my Pet Store by not using my Talk Page. IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO JUST USE THE TALK PAGE? LD 01:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You, sir, are very lucky. You double posted an unsigned comment. I am very forgiving (UNTIL PEOPLE INVADE MY SPACE OR TAKE MY STUFF, PASCAL5333!), so your ban is lifted. This is your only warning. LD 21:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) More Virus Could You send me some Virus Orbs and check out my new class. Jocker... Can I use it?Also, big number of your ideas is also idea of me.The poisoner 12:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Note: Its joker Thank!Yes, I corect my error!The poisoner 12:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Uhm... You forgot to add Pluto.. otl HankGuideDude 14:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Species and heads I can use it?Also:I would for each species Signal head.The poisoner 01:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I can use it? _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 01:44, February 6, 2011 (UTC)